


Day 21: ART

by BlackKatJinx



Series: Keithtober [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Day 21, Gen, Keith draws on Lance's Face, Keithtober2k18, Platonic Relationships, That is It, That is the fic, silly fun nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 17:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16371776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackKatJinx/pseuds/BlackKatJinx
Summary: Keith didn’t consider himself a petty person, but he wasn’t above revenge either.





	Day 21: ART

Keith opened the door, peeking his head inside. A glance around confirmed Lance was still there, eyes closed and in the same place Keith had found him just a few minutes earlier.  
  
Keith shut the door behind him, gently as to not startle the sleeping paladin. He then crept over to the couch and glanced over the back of it. Lance had one arm tucked behind his head, the other draped loosely across his stomach. There was even a little bit of drool on one corner of his mouth.  
  
He studied the other teen’s face for a long moment, confirming that he truly was sleeping. Satisfied, Keith pulled the marker he had swiped from a nearby room from his jacket sleeve and uncapped it.  
  
He made sure to grab one that would be difficult to wash off later. Not only would it probably piss him off seeing how much Lance took care of his skin, it was also fair considering he had done the same thing to Keith’s own face a couple weeks ago.  
  
Keith didn’t consider himself a petty person, but he wasn’t above revenge either.  
  
Slowly and carefully he started to doodle on the Red Paladin’s face. A fake mustache over his upper lip. Simple swirls on his cheeks. Accentuated the drool so it ran all the way down to his chin. A couple stars on his forehead. Random dots. Anything Keith could think of really, in the short amount of time he had to create his artistic masterpiece.  
  
After a minute he leaned back to survey his work, tapping the end of the marker against his lips.  
  
Lance looked ridiculous.  
  
Keith smirked.  
  
It was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> 278 words of Keith drawing on Lance's face in revenge. Drawing on someone's face is Art, right?


End file.
